


Diplomatic decisions

by iantosgal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humour, Implied Dean/Cas if you have on your Slash goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys use rock, paper, scissors to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic decisions

“Ok, lets do this.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“You wanted a fair way to decide, Sammy.”

“Yeah, I know, but this is stupid.”

“You got a better idea, gigantor?”

“No.”

“Ok, then shut your cake hole and lets get this over with.”

“On three…one…two…three…”

On three Dean, Sam and Bobby both showed their hands. Sam had rock, Bobby had paper and Dean…Dean was doing something very odd with his hand.

“What the hell is that?” Bobby demanded.

“Fire. Fire beats everything.”

“This is rock, paper, scissors, you moron. Fire a’int an option.”

“Clearly you’ve never watched friends.”

“I told you this is stupid.”

“Ok, ok. Once more, I’ll do it properly ok?”

Sam shook his head but got his hands ready anyway.

“One…two…three…” Sam said, as the three of them hit their fist on the other hand before showing their ‘weapon of choice’.

Sam had scissors, Bobby had scissors, Dean had…rock. Damn.

“Alriiiight!” Dean exclaimed, a smug grin on his face. “You two lose, I win. Which means I get Cas and you two get Crowley.”

“But…”

“Those are the rules, Sammy. I won, I get Cas. Deal with it.”

The angel in question sighed, a small smile on his face, and pushed off the wall where he had been leaning. There was something about that smile.

“Did you help him?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” Cas said, reaching up with two fingers and zapping himself and Dean out of the room without another word.

“He so helped him. Damn, sneaky angel.”

Bobby and Sam looked at each other and then turned to look at the demon stood in the door way.

“I must say, this has been a real ego boost. Shall we?” Crowley motioned to the door.

Sam and Bobby sighed simultaneously and followed him out to the car.


End file.
